A Day At Busch Gardens
by despicme95
Summary: The Grus enjoy a day at Busch Gardens Orlando Florida. Have you ever been there?


DM A Day At Busch Gardens

''Ok sunscreen on? got everything on?'' Gru asked. It was the summer holidays and the family was going to Busch Gardens. ''Let's go'' Edith cheered, Busch Gardens was the greatest theme park she could think of. It had a lot of roller coasters. It sounded better than Super Silly Fun land, and she had been begging to go for months. ''I'm ready'' Agnes chirped. ''Me too'' Margo added.

''Looks like we're all set'' Lucy finished. Gru finished packing his vehicle with the picnic and spare sunscreen. ''Alright everybody in'' he said pointing to the Grumobile. When they got there, The girls waited while their parents paid for the tickets. Then they followed their parents around planning what to do. They wandered through Egypt before going on a safari ride.

''Uggh that giraffe's tongue is so slimy!'' Margo giggled as the giraffe liked her hand in the process of greedily eating the lettuce she was feeding it. ''They like lettuce sweetie'' Lucy smiled. ''They're so tall'' Agnes said. ''That's because their necks are so long'' Gru pointed out. ''Cool'' Edith said.

Afterwards they walked around deciding what to do. As they wandered past the orang-utan's closet. Edith went up close to the railings to get a good look. She squeezed her head through to get the best look yet. she tried to move away, but oh horrors she was stuck! she turned her head this way and that, but it was no good. Agnes who was not far ahead turned back.

''What you doing?'' she asked. ''I'm stuck'' Edith moaned, ''get me out''. ''Ok'' Agnes said, taking hold of her sister's legs and pulling. ''Oww'' Edith said, ''that hurts''. So Agnes let go and went to find the

others. While she was gone a couple of orang-utans came up to Edith. Then one of them pinched her knit cap!. ''Hey that's mine!, give it back'' she yelled. Meanwhile Gru Lucy and Margo were walking through Jungala when Lucy noticed Edith and Agnes were missing. Before she could even ask Gru anything. Agnes came running up.''Edith's stuck!'' she panted.

''What?'' Lucy asked surprised, then she said, ''Come on Gru, Edith's in trouble''. ''Oh boy'' Gru groaned, he should have seen this coming. ''Edith what on earth?'' Margo gasped, surprised to find her sister with her head through some railings.

''Okay Edith what happened and where's your hat?'' Gru asked. ''The orang-utan took it'' Edith moaned, ''and I got stuck''. ''Well'' Gru replied, ''We'll get you out first, then we'll rescue your hat''.He and Lucy took hold of Edith's right leg and Margo and Agnes took hold of Edith's left leg. ''Aright all together now'' Gru called. ''Oww you'll pull my head off'' Edith wailed. Everyone gave up.

A member of Busch Gardens staff came up to find a little girl with her head through the railings of the orang-utan's closure. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked. ''Our daughter put her head in these railings and got stuck'' Lucy said sheepishly, ''I don't know how she did it''. The staff member knelt down to Edith's level. ''Are you alright little girl?'' he asked.

''Do I look alright?'' Edith thought. ''don't worry'' the staff member said ''we'll soon have you out of there''. He fished out some cleaning up liquid and squinted some onto the railings. Then after one tug, Edith's head popped out, she was free, ''There you are, free at last'' the staff member declared. ''But my hat's still in there'' Edith protested.

''The orang-utan took your hat?'' The staff member said, ''don't worry, I'll see to it''. He went into the enclosure and came back holding Edith's knit cap. He handed it to her and Edith thanked him. ''Now then'' Gru said, ''This is what comes of not being careful''. ''Sorry'' Edith muttered. Lucy tried to brighten the subject. ''There's time for a few rides before lunch''.

They had a ride on the sky ride, then went on the Cheetah Hunt. Next it was time for lunch, the family sat outside the Elephant Interaction Walt. While they were eating, a big hairy trunk leaned over. ''Hey give that back!'' Margo suddenly shouted snatching something out of the elephant's trunk and dusting it off. ''What's wrong Margo?'' Gru asked.

''The elephant took my sandwich'' Margo pouted. Agnes stroked the trunk. ''It feels rough'' she declared. ''That's just how an elephant's skin is sweetie'' Lucy explained also stroking it. After lunch Gru suggested they went looking for all the roller coasters. ''Edith better keep your hat off or you might lose it, and Margo the same applies for your glasses''.

There were lots of great roller coasters, There was Montu, Cheetah Hunt, Sheikra, Scorpion, Sand serpent, Kumba, and best of all Gwazi. In between there were other rides such as Congo River Rapids, Stanley falls Flume, Tanganyika Tidal Wave, and Phoenix. At the end of the day, they brought souvenirs from the gift shop to remember their day.

On the way home the girls even fell fast asleep. It had been a long and fun day.

The End


End file.
